


The troubles of young Skywalker

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasy Sex, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, OOC, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qui-Gon Jinn is the master for Anakin, Sex Education, Teen Crush, Young Anakin Skywalker, fisrt time for Anakin, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Abo刚分化的小安，向Obi寻求帮助，差点忍不住标记他的行为，让Obi去Qui-Gon那里告状，于是小安一到发情期就会被关起来。憋疯了的小安趁着Qui-Gon出任务逃了出来，强行标记了Obiwan。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The troubles of young Skywalker

年轻的学徒刚刚结束了自己的训练，他额头上的汗水还没有完全退去，回到房间的路上，他看到了那个人，站在夕阳的余辉中，混身闪着金色的光茫。  
他在温和端庄的跟人低声交谈，不时的抬起手比划，在自己的胡子上轻轻摸索。  
Obiwan，他的师兄，令所有人满意尊敬的模范Jedi。  
别人都不知道，他老是排挤我，嫉妒我，想办法压制我的能力。  
Anakin切了一声，不满的把学徒辫甩到背后。  
他讨厌Obiwan，整个圣殿里，唯一讨厌他的人。

但这并不阻止他在夜里悄悄爬上Obiwan温暖的床，“太冷了”他抱住温暖柔软的身体，熟练的把脸贴在Obiwan的后背上，“我屋子里的取暖器坏掉了。”  
Obiwan已经懒得反抗了，感觉到Anakin的原力潜进来，他眼睛都没有睁。这么多年的习惯他已经默许了这种无赖行为，虽然跟Qui-Gon抱怨过，但他的老师父总是说，一个还没有分化的孩子，能怎么样？Anakin蹭了两下，心满意足的将大腿抬起来跨在他腰上。  
分化，是在夜里开始的，Obiwan首先感觉到的是腰间的不适，有什么东西顶着他。他在迷糊中稍微挪动了一下，但似乎这种感觉更加明显了。  
一种令他神志混乱的味道在房间里爆炸，那个年轻的孩子从身后抱着他，在梦中用力的嗅着他脖后的腺体。Obiwan惊醒过来，大喊道“Anakin，你在分化。”这种浓郁带着侵略性的味道标志着，Anakin正式成为了一个Alpha。

“不，Anakin，从今天起你不能再夜里去找他。”Qui-Gon的大手抓住了Anakin的脑袋，少年正穿着睡衣，抱着自己的枕头想要闯进去。  
他脸上写满了难以置信，即昨天晚上突然被踢出来后，那种焦躁和懵懂让他一天都非常不安。他是个多么幸运的Alpha，在刚刚分化后就闻到了一个甜美诱人的Omega，那种强烈的渴望和焦急占据着他的心，却不知道要如何占有。  
“为什么不行？”Anakin撅着嘴喊道，他歪着脖子躲避Qui-Gon炯炯的目光，在Obiwan的门外故作无知的大声喊道，“没有他，我根本睡不着。”  
“那你就要学着习惯。”Qui-Gon抓着他的肩膀，用原力控制嗷嗷大叫的Anakin离开，“一个正直的Jedi不会随便进入Omega的屋子。”

消失了几天的Anakin还是按时出现在了他的屋子里，他熟练的掀开被子想靠在Obiwan的后背上。  
“Anakin”Obiwan叹了口气，他坐起来抓住了被子阻止了Anakin的靠近。  
“我以为Qui-Gon大师跟你谈过这件事。”  
Anakin站在那里，即使他已经长得跟Qui-Gon差不多高，但那种无辜的孩子气依然十分明显，一双大眼睛带着哭意，可怜兮兮的看着他“我知道你觉得终于摆脱我了，因为我是个Alpha所以再也不能靠近你了。”  
Obiwan扶额，他知道Anakin是在装可怜，但要面对这样一张脸说出呵斥的话语，又好像自己真的在欺负小孩子。  
“我很害怕，Obiwan。”Anakin小声的说道，刚刚分化的Alpha还控制不好自己的信息素，他像过去一样坐在床上Obiwan撒娇，带着那股浓郁抢人的味道，“你能不能教我，该怎么做？”

事情为什么会变成这样？Obiwan有些艰难的拽过纸巾擦干净手中的白色液体。太荒谬了，他刚刚摸着Anakin的性器教他如何自慰，当少年趴在他肩上发泄出来的那一刻，他才反应过来自己做了什么。  
给一个年轻的Jedi学徒手淫，摸着他沾满了黏糊液体的粗壮性器，上下揉动，任凭这个Alpha扶在他肩膀上喘息。  
没什么技巧可言，他自己也不是很有经验。我为什么要这样做？Obiwan有些疑惑的看着自己的手指，我到底做了什么？  
很快的Anakin将他从这种迷茫中拽了出来，抱着他脖子的少年摸索着舔到了他的腺体，Obiwan还没有来得及推开他，牙齿准确的咬了上去。  
“Anakin——！你在做什么？”  
其实Anakin也不知道自己在做什么，他只是嗅到了Omega清香诱人的信息素，就在他的鼻子下面，就在他的嘴唇旁边，完全是生理本能，让他按着Obiwan的脖子咬了下去。还不满足，远远不够满足，刚刚的释放让他找到了缓解体内燥热的正确途径，原来排解性欲可以这样舒服。只是Obiwan的手，就让他尝到了这样大的乐趣，Anakin有感觉，巨大的快感在向他招手，只要他能够用到Obiwan的身体。  
动情的Alpha听不到身下人带着惊慌的训斥，他的手伸进了轻薄的睡衣四下乱摸，亲吻他，剥光他，抚摸他，让这个Omega跟自己一样散发出情欲的热气。  
但是接下来呢？Anakin有些迷茫的抬起头，他觉得不应该仅仅是这样，但是又不知道该如何继续。  
这样的空隙给了Obiwan推开他的机会，原力将他从这个Omega的身上推了出去。  
“你给我滚出去——”

碰——  
一本巨大的书被扔在Anakin面前，他正不满的撅着嘴坐在垫子上面，狭小的冥想室里，Qui-Gon抱着胳膊站在门口，“年轻人，你需要学习。”  
他跳起来喊道“我不需要这些书，我需要一个Omega。”  
Qui-Gon抓着他的肩膀将他重新按回垫子上，“不，你需要冥想。”  
Anakin不满的摇头，将细小的学徒辫甩的来回摇晃，他撇着嘴说道，“Jedi的守则并不禁止性行为。”  
“那要等你能控制自己的行为，你现在还不可以。”  
“Obiwan可以教我。”  
“哦？”Qui-Gon挑起眉打趣的问他，“我还以为你很讨厌他。”  
年轻的学徒低下头，他突然对自己的腰带产生了兴趣一样，仔细认真的观察着它，小声说道“他就是很讨厌。”  
“哦——”Qui-Gon故作了解的点头，“我会想办法，让你尽量见不到他的。”  
在Anakin想争辩的时候，Qui-Gon退出去，挥手把门锁上了。

两眼通红的Anakin咬着自己的发辫躲在柱子后面，他抱着石柱的手指用力到扭曲变形。  
远远看到他的样子，Obiwan吓了一跳，“发生了什么？我已经好几天没看到他了。”  
Plo大师低声笑道“可怜的孩子刚刚经历发情期，Qui-Gon之前一直把他关在冥想室里。”  
有趣，Obiwan也笑起来，两人谈起了如何在执行任务时解决尴尬的发情期，  
“一定要按时服药。”  
身后的手放在Anakin肩膀上，顺着他的视线Qui-Gon看到了站在那里的Obiwan。Anakin哭红的眼圈哀求的看着他，Qui-Gon叹着气摇头，“不行，你不可以。”  
年轻的Jedi垂头丧气的准备离开，Qui-Gon抓住了他，“你要去那里？”  
“回房间。”Anakin小声嘟囔着。  
Qui-Gon仔仔细细的观察了一下他的样子，寻找着任何一点阴谋的痕迹，然后放松下来。  
“一定要学会控制你自己，Anakin。”

控制，控制，Anakin的冥想中，他在开满鲜花的河边散步，微风吹来清香的味道，然后画面又转到了璀璨的星空，漆黑的背景上，无数的星辰在闪烁。  
在冥想中，寻找平和，感受原力在体内流淌，  
然后突然的出现了Obiwan的身影，他走在前面，突然回头，温和沉静的淡蓝色眼睛看着自己，“Ani——”  
Anakin忍不住走进他，亲吻他散发着芳香的脖颈，他从背后抱住了Obiwan，慢慢的顺着脖子，亲吻到被胡须覆盖的嘴唇。  
“我好想你。”Anakin小声的撒娇抱怨，他用脑袋轻轻的顶着Obiwan的金发，将已经勃起的下体在他后腰上磨蹭，用力的呼吸Omega的味道，“你为什么不让我靠近。”  
“Ani，”Obiwan抓住了他在自己胸前抚摸的手，他的眼睛里充满了同样的渴望和激情，“因为——”  
“味道太大了，你身上的。”Yoda大师的声音突然响起来，差点把Anakin吓的萎掉。  
他猛地张开眼，Yoda大师拄着拐杖站在冥想室门口。  
他摇头说道“解决问题的好办法，这样不是。得到引导，你必须。”  
Anakin沮丧的低着头说道，“我也这样认为。但Qui-Gon大师出去执行任务了。”  
Yoda点头，他略微思考了一下，“Obiwan很适合，我认为。一个完美的Jedi，他是。”

当Anakin扶着自己坚硬的性器挤进去的时候，他立刻发出了满足的低吼。  
身下的人被腰带束住了手腕，白皙脖子上残留着斑驳的血迹，一个属于Alpha的临时标记。Obiwan挣扎着低声呜咽，即使被少年粗壮的性器涨到发疼，但无力的推却让Anakin变得更加得意。少年一边抓着他的大腿，一边用力耸动了几下挤到更深处，他俯下身轻柔亲吻着Obiwan光滑的额头。  
“我可以的。”他坚定的重复了一遍，“我可以的。”  
Obi-Wan闭起眼睛，在热烈又青涩的气息中竭力调整好自己的呼吸，他无论如何也没有想到，Qui-Gon年轻的徒弟，敢在冥想室内强占自己的身体。  
关了多日的Alpha，又是初尝情欲滋味的少年，Anakin激动的快哭出来，他的声音里带着十分的委屈，眼圈红肿。Obi-Wan无奈的翻了个白眼，不知道还以为是他被强奸了。“放开我，Anakin，我们需要好好谈一谈。”他竭力维持自己正常的声音。  
“我好想你，Obiwan，为什么要拒绝我？”  
Anakin一边发出模糊的带着哭意的呜咽，一边抓着Obiwan的大腿用力的抽动。  
“你好香，，”他低声说道，吸了吸鼻子，调整好自己的姿势，在光滑柔软的后穴里轻轻的摩擦着自己。他的目光顺着Obiwan的脸慢慢的到了下身，忽然停住，好奇的伸出手触碰他微微挺立的下体，在Alpha的味道和生理标记作用下，粉色的性器微微湿润。Obiwan想说话，但又觉得被如此荒唐的强迫下，自己的反应简直令人不敢相信。他咬着牙，强忍着呻吟，不敢看Anakin的表情，只希望这样尴尬的情景能快点结束。  
“不，不要碰——Anakin”  
Anakin盯着他局促不安的表情，小声说道“要我帮你吗？我最近都有练习。”说着，温热的大手直接抓住了Obiwan的性器，来不及推开他，Obiwan只能用捆住的手抓着他的手腕企图阻止，但反倒像他抓着Anakin的手在抚慰自己。  
他一边喘息收紧了腰腹，一边推拒“不要这样，Anakin，快停手。”  
“你总说不要。”Anakin有些负气的加大了手上的力度，满意的看到Obiwan羞愧难耐的表情，他在扭动腰挣扎，忘记了体内还夹着一根火热的阴茎，这样的扭动好像在主动摩擦向Anakin求欢一般，“你明明就想要。”Anakin低头亲吻他的鼻尖。  
感觉到内部的揉鼻绵软柔顺，紧紧的吸着自己进入到深处，Anakin得意的扬着脖子，露出那种桀骜的微笑 “是你求着我的，都是你的错。”。毫无经验的Alpha屏着自己的本能和对内部更加紧致的渴望，毫无章法的乱捅起来，他闭着眼感受着属于Omega的柔嫩细腻，掐着他结实线条的腰身，挺动腰杆一味的狠下心猛撞。Obiwan低声呻吟，泛着生理性泪水的眼睛大大的瞪着天花板，吃痛之下愈发销魂的声音带着不可察觉的甜腻尾音。  
“轻点……，轻，Anakin……，”他咬着自己的手指，低声的哀求，“不要……，停下来，Ani……”  
“就要。”少年有些蛮横的拒绝了，他认为Obiwan就是不想让他得到满足，他总是压制我，不肯告诉我全部。明明作为Alpha会如此快乐，他却不肯教我。“你真讨厌。”Anakin言不由衷的说道，用力的撞了一下，登时感觉到后穴一阵连绵有力的绞动，他瞪大了眼睛，惊讶的合不拢嘴。难以控制的在Obiwan体内达到了第一次高潮。  
Obiwan也没有想到会这样，在短暂的惊讶后他微微松了口气，在体内的喷射结束后，他轻轻的拍拍了Anakin的胳膊，尽量柔声劝导，“好了，Ani，放开我。”  
Anakin的眼圈更红了，他略有些呆滞的看着Obiwan氲红的双颊，泛着迷人光泽的白皙肌肤，还有那个被强迫撑开却紧紧咬着自己的嫩穴。他感到十分委屈，这都是Obiwan的阴谋，他觉得不对劲，却又不知道为什么，自己分明还没有得到满足，怎么会这么轻易的到达高潮。这跟他想象的完全不一样。年轻的Jedi并不懂得太多，他只是隐约的认为，一定是Obiwan故意要这样做，他就是不想自己快乐。  
Obiwan还在催促他，他直起腰，想将Anakin的性器从体内抽出去。“出去——啊，Anakin”  
“我不会让你得逞的。”小Jedi咬着牙狠狠的挤出这几个字，他抓着Obiwan的腰猛的将他拽倒，刚刚发泄过却依然坚硬的下体不容拒绝的再次进入。Obiwan忍不住惊呼一声，已经被弄到松软润滑的后穴不争气的主动收缩迎接，将少年的阴茎吸入深处，该死的生理反应，他咬着嘴唇不住的呜咽，Anakin赌气般的狠干起来，重新膨胀起来的性器在Obiwan体内弹动。  
年轻的Alpha实在太过凶猛，Obiwan只能随着他的颠动不住的摇晃，配合的撞击已经让他用尽全力，过粗的性器简直像要把他的肠壁贯穿。Obiwan有些恐惧，在这样慌乱酸麻的性事中有些发懵，不可以的，万一要是让他找到了那里，一定会把自己拉入那种不可预期的境地。果然很快，Anakin就又不满足，他俯下身带着那种焦躁低沉的咕噜声亲吻Obiwan的嘴唇，“A……Ani，你好重，啊……不要，太……唔”，他嘴被堵住了，所有的声音都变化为了沉闷的呜咽。  
Obiwan好甜，他的嘴跟他的信息素一样甜美，Anakin兴奋的加快的下身的速度，他激动的混身乱颤，满足的发出阵阵低吼。只有他才品尝过，这种温柔的甜美，少年得意的想，就算他对别人又和气又亲切，但是只有我，才可以如此完全的占有。  
他在抽送间突然感觉到了一些异样，Anakin放开两人缠绵的嘴唇，轻轻的尝试碰触，身下Omega突然皱起眉大腿抽动。Obiwan想要掩饰自己的错误，但已经太晚了，Anakin的性器试探着找到了后穴内那处微微颤抖的凹陷。他甚至没有先尝试，直接将下一次撞击对准那里顶了进去，Obiwan崩溃的大叫了一声，他僵硬着腰身猛烈的摇头“不要碰——好痛，Anakin，不！——”  
Anakin当然不会听他的，第一次尝试失败后，他牟足了劲再次深入，这次圆润的头部很轻易的就挤开入口伸了进去，在Obiwan绝望柔媚的呻吟声中，他终于碰触到了更加火热也更湿软的内部。入口的肉壁紧绷绷的箍住了他的阴茎，每一下轻轻的晃动都受到了温柔的挽留。  
Obiwan的身体彻底软了下来，他失神的眼睛毫无聚焦，屋子里爆发的味道让Anakin感觉到已经不需要在捆住他了，顺着两人的结合处，有一些透明晶亮的液体流了出来。Alpha已经打开了他的内腔，Obiwan再也无力抗拒他了。  
“这是什么？”Anakin解开了他的手腕，看着Obiwan无力的瘫倒在地上，他带着开心的跃跃欲试，一边亲吻他的嘴唇一边问道。没有得到Obiwan的回答，Anakin又向里面顶了一下，满意的听到身下人的闷哼，“我碰到了什么？”他大声的问道，带着兴奋和好奇在这里面来会的探索。  
这种对于Alpha来说极度快乐的事情，对一个被强行打开的Omega是极度的羞辱和痛苦，Obiwan差点被他直接捅坏，他的身体颤抖得厉害，连带内部的生殖腔也被刺激到难以抑制的收缩，好痛，他从来没有被这样粗鲁的对待过，但他的眼泪只是令少年更加激动。  
Anakin晃着腰，磨蹭着让他快乐加倍的滑嫩肉穴，亲热的吻着Obiwan柔软面颊，顺势到他剧烈喘息的颈项，“出去好不好，Ani……，我好痛。”这句半是请求半是撒娇的话语让Anakin愤怒，  
“不行。”他刚刚碰触到一些正确的门路，Obiwan又想阻止他，Anakin恼火的想，他什么都不肯告诉我，而我自己找到的时候，他还想推我出去。“那是不可能的。”少年倔强的说道。Obiwan在心里叹了口气，并不只是疼痛，Alpha粗壮的阴茎卡在娇小内腔口上来会转动，他被烫到哆嗦，体内的肉壁不住的抽搐痉挛，那种无法释放的酸麻感让他不住的想曲起身子躲避。少年是感受不到的，他只知道身下的Omega已经动情，他的味道愈发芬香，咬着自己的肉环也越来越用力。Obiwan在意识模糊的呻吟，呼唤他的名字“Ani……，啊，……不要碰，好痛……好痛…唔，轻点……Ani…放过我，”他这种沙哑绵软的声音在气血方刚的Alpha耳中，如同绝佳的催情剂，比他的信息素更加动人。只是在几下顶弄后，Anakin感觉到他的挣扎，Obiwan想坐起来，他想挣脱自己的控制。不可以的，这个讨厌的家伙又想躲开我。Anakin死死的按住了他，用上身的重量强行将他压在地上，动弹不得。“放开我……唔，那里不行，啊…不要再……Anakin，An——，好痛，不行……快放开”Anakin当然不会放过他，相反，他继续猛烈对那里进行撞击，一阵难耐的尖叫后，Obiwan的内部突然喷出滚烫的液体，浇灌在自己的性器上， 他的双腿不由自主的夹紧抽搐，扭动着丰满的臀部摩擦他的腰腹。  
Obi-Wan瞪大了眼睛惊喘，抽泣着呻吟，他抓着Anakin的肩膀随着他的动作摇晃，内部的潮吹接连不断的喷出，泪水顺着眼角流入他金色的鬓角中，已经无法停下来了，剧烈的快感向着他袭来，失禁般的潮吹完全剥夺了他的理智，他只能茫然的摇头，身体完全的为少年展开了。  
Anakin得意的挑着嘴角笑了一下，他在温暖舒适的液体浸泡中满意的发出呼噜声，Obiwan张着嘴，茫然的瞪大双眼，即使再被猛烈的捅入也叫不出来，浅蓝色的眼睛似乎因为涣散而更加明亮。Anakin抱着他，胡乱的亲吻他柔软的胡子，下身借着粘滑的体液又往那个这个销魂的入口插进去，在Obiwan的颤抖中，大股的淫水如同喷涌般流出，顺着两人结合的部位流淌到身下的长袍上。他带着迷茫的神色看着少年兴奋的面孔，在高潮后的脱力中，慢慢体味着快感的来袭。Anakin正高兴的轻轻磨蹭他的胸膛，突然的变了脸色，他抓着Obiwan的腰借着那些淫液的润滑，在生殖腔内来回搅动，巨大的幅度将Obiwan的小腹抵出一点凸起，来会晃动。Obiwan被弄得有些自暴自弃了，这样粗鲁的折磨实在令他难以忍受，他妥协了，在此刻他只想快点让Anakin得到满足和取悦，越快能让他释放，自己就能逃离这种羞辱。他几乎是低声哀求，“Ani，啊，进来，…轻………这样，Anakin，…啊，不要磨…”  
Anakin完全没听他的，他抓着Obiwan的大腿，拧着腰在里面试探，突然意识到的问题让他从欣喜中跌落，他突然明白自己到底进入了哪里。“在哪里？”他低声吼道，把Obiwan吓了一跳，懵懂的问道“什……什么？”  
“我问你在哪里？”Anakin怒吼道。  
刚刚还期待一点温柔的Omega被吓坏了，他不明所以的摇头，在这场欢爱欲潮中迷失的理智，让他无法思考Anakin为什么愤怒，只是有一点委屈。  
在这几天恶补的书籍中，Anakin是知道的，初次交合的Omega体内，应该有轻轻的阻挡，显然，他并没有遇到。这让他愤怒的甩开巴掌啪的打在Obiwan浑圆饱满的屁股上，Obiwan叫了一声，本就近缩的后穴抽搐了一下，挤出更多的淫水流出。  
Anakin大脑嗡嗡作响，他猛烈的挺腰操弄，用手重重的拍打着，一下又一下啪啪作响。“是谁？你究竟跟谁做过？”他没有想过三十几岁的Omega会有性生活的问题，只是气愤自己竟然不在Obiwan的这部分生活中，他不知道，也从来没有听说过这些事。“不可能的，”他焦急的亲吻着Obiwan的脸庞，不顾他挣扎的闪躲，小声嘀咕着“从我进入圣殿，就一直跟你住在一起。怎么可能？”怎么可能有人在我眼皮底下占有你。  
他突然想起过去不小心看到Obiwan在浴室里，他的身上出现那种斑驳的痕迹，Anakin一直以为那是在战斗中留下的伤痕。  
“你跟别人做过？”Anakin咬着牙问道，但Obiwan早已无法回答，他被Anakin的抽动送上接不断的高潮，抓着他的肩膀来回摇晃，蓝眼睛里蒙着薄薄的水雾颤抖不停。他仿佛彻底失了神志，只能感觉到自己体内不停摩擦起火的性器，内腔中涌出的淫水染湿在他的整个臀部，极度的快感充斥着他的神经，他不明白Anakin在说什么，只能看到他的嘴唇在动。他用低哑声音发出甜腻的邀请，“Ani…啊， 进来，啊…… Ani…射进来…”  
Obiwan羞红着脸，不太清醒的说着淫荡请求，Anakin本该开心，但他停下自己的动作，不依不饶的抓着Obiwan的头发，强迫他看着自己，“为什么不肯教我？Obiwan，你为什么宁可跟别人做也不肯教我？”想到自己竟然没有在他心里排上位置，Anakin充满了委屈和失望，“你讨厌我吗？”他小声的问道，带着一些可怜的哽咽，好像突然从这个高大蛮横的Alpha变回了那个小孩子，像过去一样，抱着他的腿小心翼翼的求证，“你讨厌我嘛，Obiwan？因为我抢夺了你的Master？”  
已经开始难耐哭泣的Obiwan不知道怎么回答这种事，更不想在这样的时候说起自己的老师，他主动收紧了内穴催促Anakin的动作，声音呜咽带着柔滑的鼻音，“嗯，Ani… 不要停下来，……我教，你，教你，啊，动一下………”，他体内每一寸包裹的黏膜都在微微蠕动，向着身上的Alpha主动谄媚讨好，内腔里流出更多热腻的液体，吸引着Alpha向里探索。  
Anakin这一次听从了，他把性器的整个头部都塞进Omega窄小柔滑的生殖腔内，一下又一下轻轻顶弄。Obiwan抱着他的脖子微微曲起上身，他仰着头不断的轻哼，小声的指导Anakin的动作，“对，啊…这里…嗯，嗯，Ani，右边一点，啊……”偶尔被坏心眼的少年狠狠的顶一下，Obiwan张着嘴吃痛的抽气，哀怨不满的眼神撇着他，年轻肉体散发着那股令人陶醉的味道，浓郁生涩，他抬起头迷离的看着Anakin的嘴唇，不由自足的向他靠近。  
这样主动的索吻，让Anakin的心理得到来极大的满足，再Obiwan的内穴再次潮吹后，他亲吻着喘息流汗的Omega。抱着他的后背，最后狠狠抽动了几下，在Obiwan惊叫喘吸的高潮中，一边套弄他的性器一边释放在了美妙蠕动的内腔里。Obiwan还没来得及从高潮的酥麻娇软中回神，就已经感觉到Alpha的精液都射在了自己的内腔里，他刚想叹着气抱怨，更加惊恐的事情出现了，Alpha的性器在膨胀，毫无经验的少年放纵着自己的感觉，闭着眼睛舒适的长叹。  
“Anakin，Anakin！”Obiwan小声的呼唤他，试图将他从那种高潮刺激的空白中唤醒，他扭着腰推开Anakin抓着自己的手，尝试自己将他推出去，但是已经来不及了。迅速膨胀的头部已经卡在了窄小的入口，努力的挣扎只是让他疼痛的脱力。 Obiwan只能长长叹息一声，无奈到头疼，他捂着额头拒绝睁开眼睛面对这种现实。  
释放后，Alpha的本能驱使Anakin轻柔的抚摸着自己的Omega，他饱含满足地吻遍了那张泛着热度的脸，他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，胡子，带着迷恋的目光用指尖深入他的发丝轻轻捋顺。他趴在Obiwan肩上呼吸着他的味道，实际上，他是他唯一闻过的Omega，但他发誓绝不会有人比Obiwan更香甜了。  
他轻轻的亲吻Obiwan的脖子，见到他没有反抗或是拒绝的意思，快速的咬住了肩颈交接处红肿的腺体，用牙腺将自己的信息素注入进去，Obiwan再次被他的突然举动惊呆了，他竟然没能阻止Anakin标记自己的行为。现在，信息素的作用让他们融为一体，一种全新的、活跃的能量流入他的体内，他能感觉到属于Anakin的原力出现在他的身体里。  
他应该指责他，强硬的批评与惩罚，但现在他感觉不到自己的愤怒和后悔。只有Omega对他的Alpha的依恋，对他的柔情和爱意，Obiwan绝对不会承认自己对这个少年曾经心存幻想，他只是沉浸在自己属于Omega的那部分本能被充实满足的喜悦中。  
Anakin抱着他，不肯松手，即使在结消退后，依然黏在他身上委蹭，“起来了，Ani。你好重。”Obiwan轻轻的推开他，慢慢的用酸软的胳膊撑着自己坐起来，不情愿的少年立刻抱住了他腰，将脸贴在自己刚刚内射的小腹上，“你是我的了对不对？” 他哼哼唧唧的问道，强硬任性，却带着生怕被拒绝的一点恐惧。他还是个小孩子，Obiwan突然觉得有些好笑，又很是头疼，他想把贴在身上毛绒绒的金色脑袋推开，抓着他的学徒辫轻轻拉扯，“放开我，让我把衣服穿上，”  
“不要”Anakin尖叫道，他的手收的更紧了，生怕放开后怀里的消失掉。“你会离开我的。”  
“我不会离开你的。”Obiwan无力的叹气。  
“你发誓，你向原力起誓。”Anakin大叫道，他简直快把Obiwan的腰掐断了。  
“我向原力起誓。”Obiwan扶额，对这种幼稚的行为感到无奈又苦恼。“现在可以放开我了嘛？”  
Anakin撅着嘴在他身上又蹭了两下，磨磨蹭蹭的说道“我还有个问题。”  
Obiwan低头看着他，那种温柔苛责的目光让他有些心虚，但少年还是大着胆子问道“你到底跟谁做过？”  
“这不关你的事！”

Qui-Gon回来后，显然问题已经产生了，他抱着胳膊看着得意洋洋的徒弟，趾高气扬的大步走过来，少年的嚣张气焰简直弥漫在原力里。  
“你不需要再关着我了Master，我已经学会控制自己了。”  
“在Obiwan身上学会的？”  
少年略带羞涩的挠挠头，他故作谨慎的表情根本掩盖不了内心的喜悦，“总之，我不需要再跟他分开了。”  
Qui-Gon叹着气摇头，为Obiwan感到惋惜，“他又犯这种错误。”  
Anakin的耳朵一下子竖起来，他不受控制的大叫道，“Master，你说什么？”  
Qui-Gon没有理他，转身就走。  
少年急匆匆的追上去，抓着老师的胳膊上串下跳的嚎叫着“到底是谁？到底那个人是谁？告诉我嘛。”  
整个大厅的人都侧目看着这对奇怪的师徒。


End file.
